the_night_class_purebloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Rokuro Kuran
Rokuro is the twin brother of Akira Kuran and the cousin of Kaname and Yuki. Rokuro was meant to be Akira's fiance but when he left the Kuran Clan their arranged marriage was cancelled. Before Rokuro returned to the Kuran and Hio clans he was often known as the Kuran Clan's Wandering Vagabond. Personality Rokuro has a very unique personality and is very different than most of the people around him. He acts very irritable but is also very kind beneath his cold exterior. He has two different sides to his personality, the kind and flirtatious side that he shows to the girls around him and the irritable and rude side that he shows to the guys around him. Personal Information 'Relatives:' Isaya Shoto (Distant Relative- Brought back to life) Roku Shoto (Distant Relative) Akira Kuran (Twin Sister) Kaname Kuran (Cousin/ Ancestor- Brought back to life) Yuki Kuran (Cousin- Deceased) Haruka Kuran (Uncle- Deceased) Juri Kuran (Aunt- Deceased) Rido Kuran (Father- Deceased) Shizuka Hio (Mother- Deceased) Maria Kurenai (Distant Relative) Aoi Hio (Ancestor- Living in Akira's Body) Akihiro Kuran (Ancestor- Past life of Rokuro) Raiden Hio (Ancestor- Deceased) Takumi Shoto Hio (Ancestor- Deceased) Haruko Shoto Kuran (Ancestor- Deceased) Appearance Rokuro has long, dark brown hair that is usually kept up in a high ponytail at the back of his head. His right eyes is red and his left eye is pink. He is lean built and tends to always have some form of emotion on his face, mostly arrogance. He usually wears a white dress shirt with the top few buttons undone, a black and jacket similar to the one his father wears and a pair of dark blue jeans with a chain hanging from them. History Rokuro was larger then usual when he was born, which is the exact opposite of his older twin sister Akira. Rokuro grew up alone with just his father for the first 3 years of his life until his father finally allowed Akira to stop living in issolation. In order to try and steal Yuki from Juri and Haruka he leaves Rokuro and his twin sister Akira alone and they are soon found by Haruka. Haruka sacrifices Akira to the ancestor of the Hio Clan, Aoi Hio in order to get revenge against his brother for sacrificing his son to Kaname (the ancestor). This makes Rokuro very irritated with Haruka and Juri and he begins to help his father try and plan their deaths. Haruka and Juri then take in Rokuro and Akira. After they die Rokuro dissapears with Rido. Plot Rokuro doesnt appear much in the Night Class Pureblood and only begins to make regular appearances in the S Class Pureblood and the third season of The Night Class Pureblood 'The Night Class Pureblood' Rokuro doesnt appear very much within the Night Class Pureblood however does make regular appearances starting in Chapter 22. In Chapter 22 he takes Akira from Kaname while him, Rima and Akira are heading back to Cross Academy from a photoshoot. They then spend two days at the second Kuran Family Manor, the one that belonged to Rido. Rokuro plays a major role in the third season of the Night Class Pureblood and allies himself with Roku in order to try and protect Akira and take down Kaname. After Kaname dies he joins The Master Course at Saotome Academy. During the thousand years that Kaname is gone Rokuro becomes close friends with Roku and after Kaname's return he warns Roku when the Kuran's and the Senate are coming to arrest him and the newly ressurected Isaya. Powers and Abilities Like all other Purebloods Roku has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Like all other vampires he can absorb the powers of other vampire's through drinking their blood. Rokuro's individual power is that he can use any of the elements around him in order to attack, whether it be water, ice, grass or fire. Though only Rokuro's main power is known it also known that he has the powers of; *Erasing Memories *Creation of a familiar in any form that he likes from bats to wolves, although usually Rokuro chooses a black leopard. *Anti-Vampire Dagger *Control of numerous vampire's by his command against their will *Switching Bodies *Bloodwhip Relationship's Akira Kuran Rokuro holds a strong love for Akira. He is very protective of her and this leads him to do things he wouldnt usually do such as helping plot to kill Haruka and Juri. He would do anything for Akira as long as it doesnt endanger her life or his life in anyway. His love for Akira is also what causes him to hate Kaname, because he knows that Akira loves Kaname more than she loves him. Kaname Kuran Rokuro and Kaname hold a mutual hatred for each other. Rokuro hates Kaname for being so close to Akira and Kaname hate's Rokuro for betraying Akira's trust and helping kill Haruka and Juri. Despite the fact that Rokuro hates Kaname he would never kill him due to the fact that he knows Akira would hate him if he did. Senri Shiki Rokuro also hates Senri. The reason that he hates Senri is very simple, because Senri became Akira's fiance after he left. This makes him hate Senri and causes very much animosity between the two half brothers. Senri also seems to hate Rokuro because he was Akira's fiance before him. Though they hate each other they are seen spending a lot of time together in the special; A Relationship of the Past. Then later in one of the other specials they are seen arguing with Kaname and begin to be seen spending a lot of time together. Although it takes a while, by the end of the series they seem to get along relatively good. But despite the fact that Rokuro had once hated Senri he seems to have still trusted him, because he brings Akira to Senri and tells him to protect her from Kaname at the end of the second season of the Night Class Pureblood. By the end of the Night Class Pureblood Rokuro and Senri are extremely close and Rokuro is often seen walking with an arm around Senri's shoulder as they walk. Roku Shoto Trivia *'Rokuro and Akira are twins born under Gemini, the star sign of the twins.' *'Coincidently Rokuro and Akira both also happen to have split personalities. ' *'Rokuro's split personality is the son of Aoi Hio and the Progenitor Kaname Kuran; Akihiro Kuran. ' *'Rokuro is a part of the band Bloody Rose with Akira and Roku. ' *'On top of singing Rokuro also plays the electric guitar, the piano, the saxaphone and the violin.' *'Rokuro's favorite type of ice cream is vanilla and Akira's is chocolate.' *'Rokuro has his familar constantly watching over Akira.' *'Rokuro and Akira are one of the four sets of twins in The Pureblood series. The four pairs being; Rokuro and Akira Kuran, Zero and Ichiru Kiryu, Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin and Syo and Kaoru Kurusu.' *'Coincidently two of these pairs of twins are born of the same day, the Hittachin Twins and the Kurusu Twins. ' Category:Kuran Family Category:Hio Family